Episode 7600 (29th August 2016)
Plot The Dingles worry Belle could be dead as Chas offers to accompany Lisa to the mortuary, but she explains Jermaine is going with her. Rhona worries to Pierce about Paddy not responding to her letter, and gets jealous as Pierce heads off on a run with Carly. Zak receives a call informing him that Lisa has gone to identify a body. Joanie and Dan insist he should be there, not only for Lisa's sake, but for his own. Robert explains to Bernice that he has been emailing Lachlan, who believes the messages are from his dad. Lisa and Jermaine wait nervously at the mortuary, when Zak arrives insisting he should be there. The police officer talks Zak and Lisa through what will happen when they go in to identify the body, and reminds them the don't need to do it, as they could wait for the DNA results instead. Holly asks Megan for another chance, as she is good at her job, and although she had a blip a few months ago, she is clean now. Holly explains she just wants to show her mum she isn't a waste of space, but Megan insists she can't take the risk. Emotional Zak and Lisa are relieved the body isn't Belle's. Liv hangs out with Lachlan at Home Farm but she is forced to run out the house when Chrissie and Lawrence return home. Lisa tells the Dingles she was elated that it wasn't Belle, but Belle is still missing and could be dead for all they know. Cain and Sam head back to search for their sister. Lisa apologises to Zak for lashing out at him. Bernice is annoyed to see the Whites having a meal in The Woolpack when Andy is still in hiding thanks to Chrissie. Paranoid Rhona tells Pierce she nearly went through his phone, and asks him is he fancies Carly. Zak finds Lisa looking through old photos of Belle, and decides to stay and look through them with her instead of going home to Joanie. Megan visits Butlers Farm and informs Holly that she and Leyla have agreed to recommend her to their clients. Joanie waits for Zak to return home, and phones him, but Zak lies he is going out searching with Sam, when he is really cuddling worn out Lisa on the sofa. Pierce blames Paddy for Rhona being so worked up and vows he'll never cheat on her. He admits he is in love with her, and Rhona also tells Pierce she loves him, before they kiss. Meanwhile, Paddy waits at a German train station. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *Police Officer - Jo Mousley Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs room and yard *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and living room *Hotten Road *Hotten General Hospital - Exterior and mortuary corridor *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Unknown train station in Germany Notes *A man at the mortuary is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes